


Страсть. Наручники. Отчеты.

by Cunla



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural RPF, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Crossover, Fluff, Humor, M/M, blind!Jared
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1272409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunla/pseuds/Cunla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зарисовки обычной жизни в полицейском участке...</p>
<p>Примечание: огромная благодарность за обсуждения, подбадривания и идеи Cmdr. John [Loco] Shepard :heart:</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Дженсен и Джаред

Вывеска гласила: "Ты хочешь все изменить? Надоела опостылевшая повседневность? Тогда ты на правильном пути - Клуб "Замок Иф" ждет тебя!".  
Очередная реклама на непримечательном внешне здании не привлекла бы внимания, если бы не находилась по адресу, куда его отправил Флинт. Дженсен огляделся и, сложив бумажку с каракулями Марка, толкнул дверь. Внутри было темно, хоть глаз выколи, но зато раздавалась тихая мелодия, претендующая на отношение к классике. Дженсен осторожно сделал несколько шагов вперед, к повороту коридора, смутно освещаемому старой, тусклой лампой под самым потолком. Он двинулся дальше, стараясь быть как можно тише, хотя это, наверное, было излишним. Музыка звучала все громче, и у открывшегося справа дверного проема Дженсен остановился. В принципе, именно это он и должен был увидеть здесь: расслабленный, развалившийся на диване Рик в окружении слабо шевелящихся полуобнаженных тел. На потрепанном журнальном столике следы от дорожек. Несколько кальянов, а в воздухе горькая дымка. Достойное воплощение человеческого порока.  
Дженсен привалился плечом к косяку двери, прикрыл глаза, сглотнул, стараясь меньше вдыхать, и вошел.  
Рик далеко не сразу сообразил, кто именно трясет его за плечо, и, даже вынырнув из наркотического тумана, мало был полезен. Дженсену пришлось практически натянуть на него первые попавшиеся джинсы и набросить сверху грязно-синюю, найденную рядом толстовку, прежде чем за шиворот вытащить его из "Замка Иф".  
\- Дженс... Джен, ты чего?.. здесь...  
Дженсен отправил Рика, который все еще пытался что-то сказать, на заднее сиденье, а сам обошел машину и сел за руль.  
Стоило сказать спасибо Флинту, который подкинул ему адрес, и тому, что этот притон был недостаточно крут, чтобы обзавестись охраной. Раньше ему везло гораздо меньше. Дженсен не удивился бы, если бы оказалось, что его бедовый брат и те "тела" были его единственными посетителями.  
Набирая номер Флинта, он уже размышлял, куда проще добраться из Нью-Йорка – к родственникам или сразу в клинику.  
\- Я его забрал, можете начинать, кэп.  
\- Мне тебя теперь поблагодарить за разрешение? - ответил грубый голос, и Дженсен вздохнул. - Уматывай, пока тебя наши уважаемые коллеги не засветили!  
\- И, Флинт... Пару дней меня не будет.  
\- Вот мало мне звезды на голову, так и ты еще со своим долбанутым братцем... - звонок оборвался, а Эклз улыбнулся. У его начальника была своеобразная манера общения, но отгулы были у Дженсена в кармане.

***  
Дженсен вернулся во вторник и попал прямо на минное поле. В отделе появился новичок - Оливер Вуд. Он перешел из отделения в Окленде по собственному желанию. Если верить слухам, неофициальной причиной было то, что он настроил против себя половину отдела чересчур высокими показателями арестов. Сам Оливер об этом не говорил, но все, что нужно, сообщили пометки в личном деле о награждении офицера Вуда премиями. Шесть раз за последние девять месяцев. Дженсен не успел еще переодеться в форму, а уже был наслышан о молодом да раннем. Встретились лично они у кофейного автомата.  
Оливер Вуд вполне подходил под сложившийся у него образ благовоспитанного, честного и усердного парня. Среднего роста, русоволосый, светло-карие глаза, внимательный и прямой взгляд. Под таким взглядом хочется признаться сразу во всем, будто тебе снова восемь, а старший брат не только выслушает, но и защитит. Потом Оливер улыбнулся, и впечатление несколько рассеялось.  
\- Офицер?  
\- Дженсен Эклз, - он пожал протянутую руку, - Оливер Вуд, как я понимаю?  
Тот кивнул.  
\- Твой новый напарник, - добавил Вуд.  
\- Флинт решил всех перетасовать?  
\- Капитан? Нет, просто решил, что ставить меня с кем-то другим "опасно для самооценки окружающих, а Хейл сейчас и так уже исполняет роль няньки".  
Дженсен хмыкнул, чтобы не засмеяться - Марк решил сбить спесь с них двоих разом, поставив в пару двух лучших офицеров. С другой стороны - самооценка остальных действительно была вне опасности. Пока. Иногда Дженсен любил заставить своего капитана немного позлиться. И не он один.

 

***  
Джаред готовился к семинару, когда из кухни послышался громкий хлопок и журчание. Чертыхнувшись, он поднялся и медленно направился туда, надеясь, что это был все-таки не прорыв трубы, которого он так боялся. Дом был построен еще лет тридцать назад, и капитальный ремонт требовался не только водопроводу. Любящая поболтать соседка снизу за первую неделю ввела его в курс всех дел и слухов, которые имели хоть какое-то отношение к его новому жилью. Джаред подозревал, что делала она это не столько по доброте душевной, сколько из любопытства, надеясь на его разговорчивость. Правда, выведывать было особо нечего, в его тихой, почти скучной жизни ничего не случалось. Хотя вот водопровод, похоже, прорвало.  
Зайдя на кухню, Джаред почувствовал босыми ногами воду – самые худшие предсказания говорливой соседки подтвердились. Он живо представил ее причитания по поводу всемирного потопа, который настиг ее и «этого бедного мальчика».  
Первым делом Джаред позвонил в ремонтную службу, надеясь, что помощь придет до того, как он не успеет затопить полдома, и пошел за чем-нибудь, подходящим на роль половой тряпки.  
Сантехник действительно пришел через пятнадцать минут, удивив и порадовав такой скоростью. Работа тоже заняла не так много времени. Джаред успел несколько раз сходить в ванную и обратно, устраняя часть последствий затопления с помощью махрового полотенца, пока парень, судя по голосу, ненамного старше него, весело болтал, копаясь под раковиной.  
Потирая ушибленное о косяк плечо – результат неуклюжести и пролитой им воды - Джаред пошел в комнату за деньгами.  
Потом была короткая боль и пустота.

***  
Дженсен поднялся на пятый этаж и позвонил в дверь квартиры, откуда поступило сообщение о нападении. Открыл ему спустя пару минут высокий парень в футболке, спортивных штанах и босиком. Он был прилично выше Дженсена, но привлекало внимание не это, а пустой взгляд, направленный в пространство – парень явно был незрячим. И крайне симпатичным.  
Дженсен кашлянул, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание, и заговорил, переходя к своим обязанностям, о который сам на секунду забыл.  
***

Когда же протокол с показаниями был составлен, медик подтвердил повреждения и ушел, а улики были собраны (грабитель оказался на редкость беспечным), Дженсен вдруг понял, что непротив был бы задержаться. С пострадавшим, Джаредом, было весело, вопреки обстоятельствам. Парень с юмором рассказал о самом нападении, надежде, что хоть водопроводчиком грабитель был настоящим, потопе, соседке снизу, переезде и учебе... Дженсен залипал на его жесты и живую мимику (наверное, Джаред ослеп уже достаточно поздно), слушая практически с открытым ртом, и очнулся только от вызова по рации.  
\- Черт, я и забыв, что забалтываю офицера при исполнении, - Джаред смущенно потер затылок.  
\- Ну, я виноват не меньше, раз забыл о своих обязанностях, - поспешил успокоить его Дженсен. - Но, может, как-нибудь еще встретимся? - он мысленно обругал себя за такой детский лепет, как будто ему пятнадцать, а не двадцать семь, и он впервые зовет кого-то на свидание.  
Джаред замер, нахмурился, и Дженсен уже приготовился к отказу.  
\- Ты сейчас меня на свидание приглашаешь? - спросил он с явным удивлением.  
\- Если ты не за эту команду, можем просто посидеть...  
\- Нет. В смысле, да! Да, я согласен на свидание!  
Джаред дернулся вперед, поскользнулся на влажном полу, и они чуть не завалились, когда Дженсен рванул ему помочь. Чудом удержавшись на ногах в раскоряченных позах, они рассмеялись.  
\- Еще не передумал? – выпрямившись, спросил Джаред.  
\- Простой неуклюжестью от меня не отделаться, - суровым тоном ответил Дженсен. - Так я позвоню?  
\- Ага, телефон мой у тебя теперь есть.  
Джаред улыбнулся так широко и ярко, что Дженсен ощутил небольшую контузию. Или это влюбленность уже успела сдвинуть его мозги. Он бы не поручился.  
***  
\- Пользуешься служебным положением, офицер Эклз? Ай, как не хорошо.  
Дженсен проигнорировал вопрос и застыл перед патрульной машиной. Не его патрульной машиной.  
\- А куда делся Вуд? - спросил он у Дерека Хейла, который сидел за рулем.  
\- Вызвали к начальству, срочно. Мы подбросим тебя к участку.  
Дженсен кивнул и сел на заднее сидение.  
\- Проигнорируешь меня сейчас, и этот же вопрос будет задавать уже весь участок. - Стайлз перегнулся через свое сидение и уставился на него с любопытством. Даже инквизиция к ведьмам была более сострадательна, чем Стилински к интересующим его людям.  
\- И когда ты успел сунуть свой нос?  
\- Ты так волновался, что полразговора забывал отпустить кнопку вызова. Как раз твои заикающиеся признания мы и услышали, - не замедлил его подколоть Стайлз.  
Дженсен ухмыльнулся и с сарказмом спросил:  
\- Я-то получил согласие с первого раза, а вот сколько попыток было у тебя?  
Стилински сдулся, а Дерек, выворачивая на дорогу, хмыкнул:  
\- Я сбился со счета после первой сотни.


	2. Chapter 2

Дерек и Стайлз

Семь лет назад.  
Кого винить в том, что под Рождество он оказался в камере полицейского участка Стайлз прекрасно знал. Как это ни прискорбно, но только себя. А вот признавать это вслух он не станет даже под пытками! Стайлз и так уже израсходовал годовой запас собственной гордости за последний месяц, а ему еще объяснять отцу все произошедшее. А Дерек, скотина, небось, выставит его как малолетнего маньяка-преследователя...  
\- Сидишь, дуешься?  
Легок на помине. Стоит, невозмутимо смотрит, опираясь плечом на решетку, и видно, что едва сдерживает улыбку. Стайлз решает, что с этого момента ненавидит офицера Хейла.  
\- Уже позвонил отцу? - снисходит до разговора Стайлз. Ему только нужно знать, как скоро наступит наказание!  
Дерек внимательно смотрит на него секунд десять и отвечает:  
\- Нет. Решил, что с тебя хватит и часа в камере, а шеф все равно на вызове.  
Звякают ключи, и дверь открывается.  
Стайлз остается на месте и скептически смотрит на эту щедрость. Дерек закатывает глаза.   
\- Я мог бы надрать тебе уши, но ты сын моего начальника, тебе пятнадцать и ты все равно не поймешь, что вскрывать чужие шкафчики нельзя. И учти, я такой добрый только в честь Рождества, если еще раз увижу возле моих вещей, намылю шею, понятно?  
Стайлз хмыкает и выходит из камеры.   
Как и всякий подросток, он прекрасно почувствовал слабину. Скала, которая с неизменным постоянством не обращала внимания на его, будем откровенны, детские заигрывания, дрогнула. Теперь Стайлзу был только нужен план...

 

Сейчас.  
\- Ты что, заснул?  
Кто-то спихнул его ноги со стола, и Стайлз едва удержался на стуле от рывка.  
\- Нет, конечно! - на автомате возмутился он, продирая глаза.  
И, конечно, проснулся он от рева Дерека Хейла. Кого же еще, как не своего личного демона - мокрой мечты и начальника в одном лице.  
\- Как же... У нас вызов, тебе понравится.

Стайлзу ого-го как понравилось! Далеко не каждый день грабили сексшопы в их городе, не то что в их районе, тем более - в его смену.  
Пока хозяин магазина ходил за видеозаписью с камеры наблюдения, они записали показания у девушки-продавца.  
\- Ну, он не то чтобы был странным, но какой-то дерганный. Стоял полчаса диски пересматривал. Сначала я за ним следила, а потом народ подвалил, отвлеклась. Вот тогда-то он и рванул, видимо.  
Стайлз усиленно строчил, пока Дерек задавал вопросы:  
\- А что пропало, можете назвать?  
Девушка похожая на подростка, несмотря на то, что в удостоверении значилось, что ей уже двадцать семь, кивнула:  
\- Два вибратора. Из самых дорогих выбрал, гад.  
Стайлз подавился смешком, и Дерек бросил на него предупреждающий взгляд, но был проигнорирован:  
\- Какие именно?  
\- Ну... Силиконовые, с движущейся головкой и двумя кроликами для стимуляции клитора и анального отверстия. А это так важно? - удивилась девушка.  
\- Подробности помогут быстрее раскрыть дело, - строгим тоном заявил Стайлз. - А какого цвета?

\- Будешь устраивать цирк, навечно прикреплю бумажки перебирать в участке, и даже слава отца тебе не поможет.  
Стайлз фыркнул на такую угрозу и застегнул ремень безопасности.  
\- Мне поможет Флинт. Капитан рад бы видеть меня только на фото в личном деле.  
Дерек вздохнул, признавая поражение.  
\- Нам, кстати, нужно еще Эклза захватить по дороге. Вуд опять на ковре у начальства.

***  
Они втроем зашли в участок и застали картину совершенного мира. Все тихо работали, а передвигались и вовсе почти бесшумно.  
\- Что случилось? - спросил дежурного Дерек.  
Тот закатил глаза и тихим голосом ответил:  
\- Вуд притащил в участок кошку.  
\- Так это было еще неделю назад, в первый же день на дежурстве, - удивился Дженсен.  
\- Но только сейчас она попалась под ноги капитану. "Иван Грозный" легкий ветерок по сравнению с тем, как он разбушевался. Если бы Вуд не появился, от кошки бы не осталось и мокрого места.  
\- И где он? Скрывает труп? Вы поэтому такие тихие? Решили прикрыть страшное преступление Вуда? - под направленными на него тремя взглядами с разной степенью раздражения Стайлз поднял руки, признавая поражения своих дедуктивных способностей.  
\- Флинт делает ему очередную выволочку в кабинете. А мы не привлекаем внимания. Во избежание.  
Они переглянулись, молчаливо соглашаясь, что злить Маркуса Флинта лишний раз не стоит.

 

***  
Дерек закинул монетку, выбрал "черный с молоком и ванилью" и ждал, когда стаканчик заполнится. Автомат пискнул, Дерек достал кофе и, размешивая сахар, направился на свое рабочее место. Спокойствие и расслабленность, вызванные запахом ванили и концом рабочей смены, и стали виной его фатальной беспечности. Дерек и глазом не успел моргнуть, когда в конце коридора грохнула дверь кабинета капитана, а сам Флинт промчался мимо, оттолкнув его со своего пути. Секундой позже из того же кабинета медленно вышел Вуд, подошел к кофейному автомату, закинул монетку и сделал выбор. Только со щелчком стаканчика в держателе Дерек пришел в себя и, выругавшись, отправил полупустой стаканчик со своим кофе в мусорную корзину.  
\- Ну и что это было? Он мной чуть дыру в стене не сделал!  
Вуд спокойно достал кофе, отхлебнул и прошел мимо:  
\- Спермотоксикоз, наверное...  
Дерек чуть ли не впервые в своей жизни потерял челюсть от удивления, тупо смотря вслед Вуду.  
Пока подошедший Стайлз не ткнул его кулаком в плечо.  
\- Эй, ты чего застыл? Горгону увидел?  
Дерек встряхнулся.  
\- Скорее дерево, превратившееся в нимфу.  
\- Это она тебя кофе облила?  
Дерек расстегнул потемневший рукав и выжал его прямо в мусорное ведро.  
\- Это уже Флинт постарался. А ты, я вижу, отчет закончил?  
Стайлз самодовольно кивнул.  
\- Конечно. Я же гений в написании отчетов!  
Дерек поднял брови и окинул его подозрительным взглядом. После того как вместо отчета на стол капитана лег практически остросюжетный детектив, а Флинт зачитывал Хейлу избранные места перед тем, как заставить все переписать, Дерек предпочитал ознакомиться и исправить все заранее. Издевательского тона капитана при воспроизведении вслух любовной линии он еще долго не забудет. Слава богу, Стайлз обошелся в тот раз без рейтинговых сцен.  
Значит, ему еще на час придется задержаться в участке. Нормированный рабочий день только в мечтах…  
\- Так я свободен? - напомнил о себе Стайлз.  
\- Да, на сегодня все.  
\- Супер, мне как раз нужно к свиданию подготовиться, а то с этой работой никакой личной жизни...  
Стайлз подмигнул и, насвистывая, ушел. Дерек возвел глаза к небу и попросил себе больше терпения.

***  
Дерек захлопнул дверь и, вздохнув, устало расправил плечи - день выдался долгим. По квартире разносился запах тушеных овощей и жареного мяса - видимо, сегодня его порадуют бифштексом. Дерек разулся, повесил форменную куртку на вешалку и, помыв руки, прошел на кухню. Как он и думал, Стайлз в наушниках резал салат и не слышал, что он пришел. Дерек подошел к нему и вытянул один из наушников. Стайлз дернулся от неожиданности.  
\- Ты опять подкрадываешься! Я когда-нибудь инфаркт схвачу от твоих игр!  
Он отобрал наушник, достал и выключил плеер и снова убрал его в карман, свернув провода. Дерек сложил руки на груди и оперся бедром о стол.  
\- Мог бы включить аудиосистему, - получив скептичный взгляд, он улыбнулся. - А твое свидание что, накрылось?  
Стайлз вернулся к салату и тяжело, театрально вздохнул.  
\- Да, его, в отличие от меня, задержала работа. Приходится довольствоваться ужином с тобой.  
Дерек улыбнулся, притянул Стайлза к себе за талию, взяв за подбородок, повернул лицом к себе и поцеловал.  
\- С годовщиной.  
Стайлз только торопливо кивнул и притянул его за шею обратно к себе, углубляя поцелуй и прижимаясь ближе - поговорить они смогут и за едой, а сейчас он соскучился.  
\- Ужин не сгорит? – Дерек теперь выцеловывал уже подбородок и шею разомлевшего Стайлза.  
\- Неа, я уже все выключил. Остался вот только салат…  
Живот Дерека громко забурчал, испортив всю романтичность момента. Стайлз отстранился, насмешливо смотря на виновника облома. Хейл выглядел почти виноватым.  
\- Я сегодня только на кофе. Покорми, и я продам тебе душу.  
Стайлз махнул рукой в сторону плиты.  
\- Доставай и накладывай, пока я дорежу, наконец, этот чертов салат. И что я в тебе нашел?..  
\- Идеальный характер?  
\- Мимо. Эклз и то больше подходит.  
\- Идеальное тело?  
\- Почти... Здесь трудно найти конкурентов.  
Дерек обернулся, нахмурившись.  
\- И когда это ты успел провести кастинг?  
Стайлз широко улыбнулся.  
\- В общей душевой после каждой смены такой проходит.  
\- Дождешься, что я буду посылать тебя домой прямо в грязи.  
\- Лучше сопровождай в душ, - подмигнул Стайлз.  
Дерек закатил глаза и вернулся к раскладыванию еды на тарелки.  
\- Одного раза, когда нас застукал Флинт, вполне хватит мне до пенсии.  
Стайлз застонал.  
\- Я тогда чуть импотентом не стал.  
\- Если бы это ты делал минет, было бы гораздо хуже.  
Стайлз обвиняюще указал на него ножом, прежде чем отправить тот в раковину вместе с доской.  
\- Не я же провинился! А ты, к тому же, еще и дверь в раздевалку не запер.  
\- Зато и большая часть шуточек досталась мне, - пожал плечами Дерек.  
Стайлз только торжествующе улыбнулся.


	3. Chapter 3

Маркус и Оливер

Капитану Маркусу Флинту было уже тридцать два года. Звание присвоили три года назад, но настолько паршиво в собственной должности он себя еще никогда не чувствовал. А всему виной был Оливер Вуд.  
Есть люди, которые всю жизнь живут если не в сказке, то в иллюзорном мире. Они верят, что добро побеждает зло, кадеты пробираются в пансион к девицам, чтобы обсудить только революционные воззвания (ну, в худшем случае, рассказать страшилки!), пацифизм станет религией будущего, а преступник всегда должен получить свое наказание и исправиться. Маркус Флинт, будучи любителем хлестких прозвищ, называл таких "детьми цветов". К сожалению, именно таким и был Вуд. К не меньшему сожалению, таких в полицейские академии рвалось много. Флинт, получив звание капитана не за красивые глаза, мог с натяжкой понять, почему Вуд в полиции остался, хотя многие "дети цветов" не выдерживали и первого года обучения. Не было большой загадкой и то, почему Вуда ласково попросили перевестись из прошлого участка. Но мимо разумения Флинта проходил один вопрос - почему же это наказание свалилось именно на его голову?  
Бесконечное количество отчетов и бумажной волокиты от огромного рабочего потенциала Вуда. Дополнительные шуточки Вуда, когда в участке и так остряков хватает. А теперь еще и кошка Вуда!  
Флинт открыл новый документ, чтобы написать объяснительную на тему собственноручного удушения подчиненного, когда сама причина его профессионального падения вошла в кабинет. Флинт хмуро посмотрел на Вуда.  
\- Явился.  
\- Вызывали же, - пожал плечами Оливер.  
Маркус поднялся, обошел стол и оперся на его край бедром, сдвинув брови, все также хмуро смотря на источник своих проблем.  
\- Вуд, какого черта по моему участку разгуливает блохастая тварь?  
\- Я ее подкармливаю, да и ребята тоже, вот она и привыкла. Это же всего лишь кошка.  
Глаза Вуда выражали поразительное непонимание и удивление. Флинту захотелось что-нибудь сломать.  
\- Это полицейский участок, а не питомник для животных, - сквозь зубы процедил он.  
\- Ну, может, это и не является нашей прямой функцией - защищать обездоленных - но Марси точно никому не мешает!  
Вуд задрал подбородок и смотрел обвиняюще, как будто Маркус только что предложил пустить блохастую на колбасу. Флинт заскрипел зубами.  
\- Домой ее лучше забери, раз так любишь животных!  
\- У меня нет условий для к...  
\- А здесь есть?! - взревел Флинт.  
\- Ведь я живу в общежитии! - договорил Вуд.  
\- А мне теперь понятно, почему тебя попросили из того участка!  
Флинт не заметил, как оказался возле Оливера, и теперь практически орал, нависая над ним. Но Вуд, что уже не удивительно, не выказывал ни капли страха. Наоборот, он еще больше выпрямил спину, хотя это не уменьшило разницу в их росте почти в полфута.  
И неожиданно сказал спокойным голосом:  
\- Меня попросили перевестись, потому что я не скрывал того, что я гей. У вас есть с этим проблемы, капитан?  
Флинт замер на секунду, отшатнулся, прорычал: "Еще один пидор!", и вылетел из кабинета, хлопнув дверью. Последнее, что он услышал, был злой смешок Вуда.  
***  
После этого все стало еще хуже.  
Марк не считал себя гомофобом - у него было не так много любви к человечеству, чтобы выделять отдельную категорию для ненависти. И он вполне ладил с Эклзом и Хейлом, в конце концов, это его лучшие лейтенанты. И ему было плевать, когда в раздевалке он застал Дерека, отсасывающего Стайлзу.  
Однако Вуд это спокойствие нарушал. Ему и делать ничего не приходилось - стоило только появиться в поле зрения - и Флинт уже приближался к точке кипения. Вуд раздражал, как прыщи при ветрянке, вроде бы и занимался обычными вызовами, но крутился постоянно рядом. Или у Флинта, наконец, началась паранойя от этой работы.

\- На свидание собрался? – собственный вопрос вышел каким-то недовольно-обиженным, что разозлило Марка еще больше.  
Вуд уже полчаса копался в своем шкафчике, прихорашивался, торчал в раздевалке, когда все остальные уже смылись и раздражал припозднившегося Флинта.  
\- А? - недоуменно посмотрел на него Вуд.  
Флинт практически зубами заскрипел от этого невинного, беспомощного вида. Весь такой свеженький, чистенький, честный, открытый и, блядь, почти голый Вуд.  
\- Перышки чистишь? Подцепил кого-то и теперь стараешься? Только ты, Вуд, не переусердствуй, завтра смена, - и с намеком подвигал бровями.  
Оливер застыл на секунду, пока до него, видимо, не дошло, и недоумение сменила злость.  
\- А что, вас так волнует моя личная жизнь, капитан? Вроде бы на обязанностях она не отражается.  
\- Вот и не должна, - Марк уже сам жалел, что не промолчал, но отступать он не привык. - Потому что ты живо полетишь искать новый участок, если что.  
Вуд задрал гордо подбородок и сказал:  
\- Тогда уж сразу выдумывайте проступок, чего ждать, тем более, что настоящей причины я не предоставлю.  
Флинт громко заржал, откинув голову, а потом вальяжно подошел к Вуду и навис над ним.  
\- Захочу и стопку жалоб на тебя найду. Ведь ты, небось, клеился уже к кому-нибудь в участке, да, Вудди?  
Оливер широко и злорадно улыбнулся.  
\- Не ревнуй, милый, я здесь только работаю.  
И спокойно развернулся к своему шкафчику, чтобы достать одежду.  
У Флинта же перед глазами появился красный туман от подобной наглости и тупых намеков. Он схватил Вуда за плечо, резко развернул к себе лицом и впечатал спиной в дверцы, прижимая предплечьем другой руки шею.  
\- А ты дохера остроумный, как я посмотрю, Вуд.  
Оливер стиснул зубы, так что заиграли желваки.  
\- Думаешь, пошутишь, и я решу, что ты мне не по зубам? Не зли меня, Вуд, некому будет потом тебе сопли вытирать.  
Только, похоже, инстинктом самосохранения Вуда природа обделила.  
\- А, может, ты потом поцелуешь, и все пройдет?  
От удара Флинта удержал звук открываемой двери. Стайлз застыл на пороге, уставившись на них круглыми глазами.  
\- Оу, я помешал... Ну, пойду... Дерека искал, куда-то он запропастился.  
И исчез, оставляя за собой атмосферу приближающихся неприятностей.  
Флинт выругался себе под нос - убедить целый участок сплетников, что они тут собрались драться в одних трусах, можно было только в мечтах. Встряхнул Вуда и отпустил.  
\- Не позже завтрашнего утра слава к тебе придет, наслаждайся.  
Вуд ничего не ответил. Оделись и разошлись они молча.  
***  
Как ни странно, ни на следующий день, ни через неделю смешков за своей спиной Флинт слышать не начал. Если забыть, конечно, о нескольких шутках Дерека, но тот за себя отыгрывался. Видимо, в раздевалке они с Вудом выглядели возбужденно-воинственно, а не возбужденно-страстно, раз Стайлз промолчал. С него сталось бы повесить оповещающий плакат на доске объявлений. Маленький засранец.  
Но ничего подобного не произошло. Можно было бы расслабиться... но не получалось. Вуд все так же ходил, будто лом проглотив, и улучшал показатели. И раздражал. Постоянно. Когда соорудил в комнате отдыха лежанку для блохастой, которая еще и приплод принесла. Когда задержал на выезде карманника, которого ловили всем отделом три месяца. Когда решил, что самый умный, и начал переговоры со взявшим заложников грабителем-неудачником до приезда ФБР. И, блядь, через полчаса вывел людей. И когда подставился под ножевое, хоть и легкое.  
И Флинт даже под пытками не признался бы, что ему нравится давить на Вуда и получать отпор от достойного противника. Что он уважает его как офицера, а чертовы котята стали очень милыми через пару месяцев. Хотя Вуд мог бы с ними в этом посоревноваться, особенно сонный после ночной смены - с взлохмаченными русыми волосами и усталым взглядом. Тогда, перед уходом из участка плечи Оливера опускались, на губах появлялась удовлетворенная улыбка, и он становился весь теплый и мягкий на вид...  
В общем, хорошо, что пытки к Флинту никто применять не собирался.  
***  
Прошло около десяти недель после того разговора в раздевалке, которые можно было назвать их молчаливым противостоянием, и Марк, наконец, признался себе, что он запал. Он не был склонен к самоанализу, но сложно игнорировать влечение, когда третий раз за неделю дрочишь, фантазируя об одном и том же человеке. Особенно, если еще только вторник.  
К среде Флинт уже вполне определился с одним - раз он хочет Вуда, тот будет его. Все просто. Дело за малым - найти его слабое место и влюбить в себя. А там, через пару месяцев или раньше, что скорее, наваждение спадет, и все вернется на свои места.  
***  
\- Капитан, вы не ударялись головой в последние дни?  
Взгляд Вуда был серьезен, хотя вопрос подразумевал под собой мало прикрытую насмешку. Флинт сдержался, чтобы не заскрипеть зубами. Хорошо, что кроме них в хранилище вещдоков никого не было. Марк уже неделю искал подход к Вуду, пока с нулевым эффектом, но старался делать это наедине. Весьма предусмотрительно с его стороны, оказывается.  
А теперь Вуд еще и задает такой вопрос.  
\- Нет, я вполне здоров, - наконец ответил Флинт.  
Оливер посмотрел на него еще внимательнее.  
\- Так вы что, за мной ухаживаете? - в его взгляде всё-таки проявилась насмешка.  
Флинт изобразил на лице полнейшее непонимание и спокойствие, как будто не он ломал голову над ненавязчивыми комплиментами и знаками внимания.  
\- Что за чушь ты несешь? Конечно, нет.  
Вуд усмехнулся.  
\- Вот и правильно, я не встречаюсь с коллегами.  
Флинт было открыл рот, чтобы возмутиться такому глупому правилу, но Вуд схватил его за ворот рубашки, притянул к себе и поцеловал. Глубоко, откровенно и долго.  
\- А вот спать с ними не...  
Флинту уже было плевать на разговоры, он сделал шаг, вжимая Вуда в стену так, что тот тихо охнул, и, запрокинув его голову, снова поцеловал. Оливер отвечал и притягивал Марка ближе, срывая у него последние тормоза. Они с первых секунд поймали какой-то идеальный баланс взаимодействия, грань между подчинением и игривым сопротивлением, когда наслаждение получали оба. Флинт прервал поцелуй, слегка укусив напоследок губу Вуда, чтобы она стала идеально припухлой, и переместился к шее, которая в последнее время просто сводила его с ума. Он раскрасил светлую кожу парой меток и отвлекся на то, чтобы расстегнуть Вуду ширинку и высвободить окрепший член. Оливер приветствовал его действия стоном и шепотом с просьбой "делать уже что-нибудь, черт возьми". Марк ухмыльнулся и, сжав его член, медленно провел кулаком по всей длине от головки до основания, вызывая еще один стон. Он отнял руку, сплюнул на ладонь и размазал слюну, прежде чем начать дрочить Вуду всерьез - сильно, резко, в быстром ритме. Оливер после первых же движений закрыл глаза и откинул голову, упершись затылком в стену. Он кусал губы, стараясь сдерживать стоны, а Марк жадно впитывал в себя эту картину. Такого страстного, открытого, не застегнутого на все пуговицы Вуда ему хотелось оставить себе навсегда, чтобы никто даже смотреть на него не смел. Флинт наклонился и прикусил кожу на его шее, оставляя свой знак, практически помечая территорию, а Вуд одновременно с этим вскрикнул и кончил, заливая струйками спермы его руку и форму. Потом Марк, наконец, высвободил свой член, облегченно вздохнув, провел по нему несколько раз, прикрыв от наслаждения глаза, но тут же открыл их, когда почувствовал руку Оливера. Вуд, с поплывшим взглядом и зацелованными губами, смотрел на него и, обхватив член Марка поверх его собственной ладони, ласкал его в сбивающемся ритме. Может, этого, а, может, еще одного поцелуя было достаточно, чтобы Флинт кончил, окончательно портя их формы своей спермой.  
Отдышавшись, они кое-как привели себя в порядок, хотя с одного взгляда можно было сказать, чем они только что занимались. И хорошо, что раздевалка находилась всего через пару дверей от хранилища.  
Перед тем как выйти, Вуд подмигнул и сказал:  
\- Надо как-нибудь повторить.  
Флинт усмехнулся, чувствуя себя королем мира:  
\- Обязательно.  
***  
Они трахались еще почти месяц, прежде чем до Марка дошло, что ему этого мало. Вуд не то чтобы скрывал их отношения, нет. Он просто не придавал им значения. Они никуда не ходили вместе, кроме квартиры Флинта, не общались помимо постельных разговоров и даже не ужинали вместе. Оливер сказал правду - он с коллегами не встречается. Теперь Марк чувствовал себя другом по сексу, только без дружбы. И это неожиданно сильно ударяло по гордости, самооценке и какой-то дурацкой, розовой надежде, которая жила глубоко внутри него. А четров Вуд не оставался даже на ночь, следуя своим принципам. И чем дальше, тем меньше Марка это устраивало.  
А Вуду, судя по всему, было плевать. Он старательно отделял их встречи от работы и каких-либо отношений. В конце концов, Флинт стал чувствовать себя парнем по вызову. И вариант, что Вуд решит сменить его на другого, всплывал все чаще в редких и мрачных размышления Марка.  
Флинт не собирался закатывать сцены ревности - он же не баба какая-нибудь! - но с последним подозреваемым, которому Оливер улыбнулся, он провел личную беседу. Парня выпустили на следующий день, но для любовных подвигов он был в неподходящей форме. А о максимальной занятости Вуда Флинт заботился сам. Насколько ему это позволяли...  
***  
Весна была в разгаре, и вся неженатая часть полицейских участка бегала на свидания чуть не каждый день. Эклз вообще сбрендил от своего студента и созванивался или списывался с ним каждую свободную минуту. И, глядя на все это безобразие, Флинт тоже, видимо, поехал крышей. По-другому объяснить тот факт, что он решил устроить Оливеру романтический вечер просто нельзя. Заказал стейки с гарниром в ресторане, чтобы все не закончилось расстройством желудка от его готовки. Постелил скатерть, достал подаренный мамой на новоселье сервиз. И, проклиная Вуда, пошел за свечами в магазин. И, поскольку вечер был определенно удачным, именно этот круглосуточный магазин выбрал вооруженный и нервный грабитель. Флинт сумел скрутить его, даже словив пулю, однако, к приезду скорой перед глазами все плыло от кровопотери, и свечки поехали с ним не домой, а в больницу.  
***  
Оливер Вуд, сколько себя помнил, старался выбирать прямую дорогу, законные методы и простые отношения. Может, тому виной был беспутный и нечистый на руку папаша, на которого ему пришлось любоваться все детство, может - характер самого Оливера. В любом случае, такой подход снимал многие проблемы, хотя и не был легким путем.  
Профессия полицейского стала практически идеальным выбором в его случае.  
Точно так же Оливер не принимал самообман, которым так любили заниматься многие (а особенно часто, преступники). Вуд не любил лгать себе даже в мелочах. Вот почему он довольно легко смирился с собственной ориентацией. И вот почему он, как огня, боялся сблизиться с Флинтом. Его новый капитан был не просто властным, горячим и мужественным, он проявлял странную ранимость и мягкость, когда оказывался рядом с ним, Оливером. И пытался всеми силами это скрыть. Выглядело это донельзя чужеродно и забавно.  
Опасность Оливер разглядел слишком поздно, к тому времени вся его решительность и спокойствие летели к чертовой матери.  
Да о каком спокойствии может идти речь, когда у него чуть не случилась настоящая истерика от вида окровавленного и бессознательного Марка, которого укладывали на носилки?!  
После нескольких часов волнений, оформления бумаг в больнице, потому что остальные родственники Флинта в другом конце страны, и транспортировки самого пострадавшего домой Оливер понял одну вещь:  
\- Ты теперь ко мне привязан надолго, Марк.  
Флинт, осоловевший от обезболивающего, только широко и бессмысленно улыбался.

 

Разогретым ужином они пообедали на следующий день, а свечи оставили до чрезвычайной ситуации с отключением.  
***  
Несколько недель спустя.  
\- Ты помнишь того карманника, которого поймали недели две назад? - Оливер поднял голову от бумаг и вопросительно посмотрел на Марка.  
Тот оторвался от отчета и, потягиваясь, ответил:  
\- Студента? Ну да, помню. А к чему ты?  
Флинт встал и подошел к кофеварке. Что было хорошо в работе дома, так это наличие удобоваримого кофе. Пока он засыпал новую порцию и включал аппарат, Оливер продолжил:  
\- Он сейчас сдает всех, кого может вспомнить по притонам, лишь бы скостить себе срок. И знаешь что?  
\- Что? - спросил, не поворачиваясь, Флинт.  
\- Он вспомнил некоего Рика Эклза, который приторговывал по мелочи, хотя больше сам кололся.  
Флинт напрягся, но обернулся с абсолютно равнодушным лицом.  
\- Какое интересное совпадение, - протянул он.  
\- Не то слово, - Оливер сканировал его взглядом. - Нам приказано проверить адреса этого Рика Эклза.  
Флинт кивнул.  
\- Хорошо, но можно сразу написать отчет, что Рик Эклз покинул город четыре месяца назад, добровольно лег на лечение и прежних связей не поддерживает.  
Оливер нахмурился и, помолчав пару секунд, спросил:  
\- И показания он не даст?  
Флинт пожал плечами.  
\- Доказательств против него нет, чтобы арестовывать, а в противном случае врачи не отпустят. Да и не помнит он никого - мозги от этой дряни лучше не работают.  
Щелчок кофеварки отвлек их от битвы взглядов.  
Флинт отвернулся и налил две чашки кофе. Оливер подошел сбоку, взял свою и, опершись бедром на край стола, сделал глоток. Марк посмотрел на него, подняв бровь. В конце концов, Вуд кивнул и вернулся к бумагам.  
\- Уехал, так уехал. Не наше дело гоняться за раскаявшимися наркоманами.  
Флинт ухмыльнулся, чувствуя себя демоном, совратившим невинную душу.  
\- Надеюсь, весь отдел покрывать не придется? - пробубнил Вуд себе под нос.  
\- Познай темную сторону силы, Олли, - протянул довольный Марк.  
От осуждающего взгляда Вуда ему стало еще веселее. Это "дитя цветов" все-таки делит мир не только на черное и белое.


End file.
